


Guilt

by bossy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short/Drabble, Written in 2006, kind of, warning for dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy
Summary: Light says he's done with guilt.





	Guilt

Light says he's done with guilt. It had attacked him, once, when he was young and didn't know better; he had been too frightened by the power of God.

But he's Kira, now. He can't be deterred by something as insignificant as that (even if it's watching him through L's eyes, even if he is confronted by it every day, hears its voice whispering in his ear, its hands clawing at his back, its moans tearing through his skin–)

And sometimes, at night, he lets it reach him; leans down and kisses it on the mouth, feels his own heart racing in his chest, _he trusts me, he trusts me and I'm lying, I've killed–_ and even now, its eyes won't close, won't stop watching him, its long fingers tangling in his hair, and _yes, that's it, I'm lying, and I'll kill him, I'll erase him_.

When L falls, Light jumps down, too, catches him, watches the lights in his eyes disappear and his eyelids flutter closed, and a smile is forming on Light's face, because he's free.

With L gone, he thinks, guilt will never bother him again.


End file.
